


Return to Wonderland

by LollypopLovegood



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollypopLovegood/pseuds/LollypopLovegood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Kingsleigh is dead, and it's at her funeral that her great grandaughter sees a perculiar white Rabbit, in a little black waistcoat. Following the Rabbit she finds herself in Underland, where she discovers all of her Great Grandmother's tales of talking animals, the Mad Hatter, the Jabberwocky and the Bandersnatch were all true.<br/>But now the white queen is dying, Underland has a revolution on it's hands and it's up to Alice II and the Mad Hatter to save the place known a Wonderland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rob Crawford](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rob+Crawford).



> For letting me use his name, and being the most supportive Boyfriend <3 I love you

Alice Crawford was dressed in black.  
Black skinny jeans; Black t-shirt; Black leather jacket and her brand new black Doc Martins.  
She sat in a black car surrounded by black. 

Funerals are depressing, aren't they? Alice felt uneasy, surrounded by family she barely new, and not exactly in your conventional funeral-wear. She had barely even known her great grandmother- the one she was named after. All she really remembered of her was the eccentric stories she told of a place called 'Wonderland'.  
Her mother had told her more on the journey down to London. Alice Kingsleigh had been a pioneer of feminism, and the family business. When her father had died she had taken his place on his company's trading board and had sailed all round the world on such business. She hadn't married until her late 30's, and even then it was to a man much below her in wealth.  
An Inspiration, Alice's mother had called her Grandmother. And that's why Alice the second, as she was fondly known, had been named after her.  
And what about her being eccentric? Well many who had known her claimed she had been like that since she was a child, but her father had always told her; The best people are mad. 

Alice sat near the back of the church, listening to her Grandfather drone on about his mother's life. He was an only child, and current board director of the trading company. A job that Alice feared her Uncle would take over, since her mother was content with teaching, and he was her Grandfather's only other child. Problem was, behind his father's back he was a drinker and a gambler and probably the most unreliable person for the job. As it was he had a high enough position in the company, but Alice knew he'd be fired in a flash if her Grandfather thought he could. That's the problem with family's like this; too much pride. 

Outside the church Alice sat on the steps, giving everyone death glares so they wouldn't approach her. Looking around she sighed at the sight of everyone in black- even the white rabb- she did a double take. Yes, the White Rabbit under the rose bush was wearing a little black waistcoat and pocket watch. Wiping a tear from his eye, he checked his clock before hopping off.  
Alice stood up to follow  
"Alice? Where are you going?" Her Mother inquired, stopping her.  
"I, uh, I need to go for a walk." She lied quickly. Her Mother nodded, smiling sympathetically and Alice rushed after the White Rabbit.

She rushed through the bushes, following the Rabbit, out of the church grounds and down the street. He came to a little park, followed by Alice, and dived down a rabbit hole and, before she could stop, Alice tumbled down after him.  
She looked round in shock as she fell through floating mirrors and bookshelves, bounced off a bed into a rocking chair, fell past a piano and landed in a small circular room. 

Well crap, she thought glancing around. Only one door and only a mouse could fit through! She couldn't for the life of her work out where the Rabbit might have gone. Then suddenly it hit her. A room with a door too small for even a rabbit, and a bottle and key on the table- She remembered it from her Great-grandmother's tale's.  
"Wonderland." She whispered, picking up the key and bottle.  
Clutching the key she took a sip from the bottle, which said 'drink me', and shrank to the size of a mouse. Opening the door, she squinted and stepped into the light of Wonderland.


End file.
